


Buckeye

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [48]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 3-sentence fic, M/M, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: From 2016.Roads can fork without our ever noticing.





	Buckeye

.  
Jim lies in his bunk, hands behind his head, listening to his cellmate jerk off in the dark. The kid keeps his movements slow and his breath tightly controlled, but there's nothing wrong with Jim's hearing, and the final, choked whisper _(casey)_ , a rare nugget of information, makes him smile. He adds "heartbroken" to the list after "smart" and "ruthless", decides it's a promising mix for a con man, and makes up his mind to offer Zeke a job.

.


End file.
